Naruto itu Anak Ku!
by Haci Hasegawa
Summary: Kenapa kau menjadi anak kecil seperti ini,Dobeeeee? " Momy, ada bebek " " kubunuh kau sialan!" " kau tak apa,suke-kun?"
1. chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ Chara yang dalam fanfic ini adalah milik pembuatnya,saya hanya meminjamnya saja. fanfic ini terinspirasi dari fanfic "Rias punya Anak" serta saya meminta izin atas idenya,author.

 **Warning:** Typo,OOC,basing chara,DLL.

 **Rated:** M

 **Summary:** Naruto Uzumaki,pahlawan dunia shinobi yang telah gugur setelah mengalahkan Dewi kelinci dan membebaskan seluruh Manusia di dunia shinobi dari Genjutsu abadi. Naruto kembali di hidupkan kedunia yang baru bersama sang partner lamanya yang kekuatannya di kembali sepunuhnya dan akan menjadi pembimbing Naruto kelak. Naruto di hidupkan kembali sebagai manusia dan di angkat oleh keluarga bangsawan Iblis gremory,bukan anak dari Lord gremory dan Quen gremory melainkan dari Rias Gremory putri bungsu lord dan quen gremory.

 _ **He Is My Son**_

 _Chapter 1..._

 **Malam Hari di kamar pribadi Rias gremory..**

Malam ini entah kenapa bisa menjadi sangat dingin bagi Rias yang sedang tidur terlelap di kamarnya,Dirinya terpaksa harus menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya yang hanya CD tanpa bra.. kebiasaan buruk Rias jika tidur.

Bahkan Rias terlihat gelisah saat tertidur,mungkin sedang bermimpi buruk? mungkin saja. tiba tiba saja suasana kamar Rias tiba tiba saja menjadi sedikit Horor dengan terjangan angin yang kuat membuat jendela kamar Rias terbuka dan tirainya juga terangkat karena terjangan angin dan terlihat bulan purnama seperti sangat dekat,selang beberapa saat kemudian di samping Rias terlihat bocah atau batita yang berusia 3 tahun yang tertidur dengan pulas dengan piayama rubah membungkus tubuhnya serta Rias yang memeluknya dalam keadaan tertidur seperti tidak menyadari apa yang dia peluk sekarang.

' _ **Naruto.. sekarang kau bisa menjalankan kehidupan baru dengan tenang,hingga saatnya kita bertemu dan memperlihatkan ingatan masa lalu mu. aku akan tetap menjaga mu walau aku akan tertidur sampai waktu kita bertemu lagi naruto... '**_

Gumam seekor rubah berekor sembilan berwarna orange yang dalam posisi tertidur kemudian mata merah mulai tertutup bersamaan pintu jeruji mengurung rubah itu dan keadaan yang menjadi gelap gulita.

 _ **Pagi Hari di kamar Pribadi Rias gremory..**_

 **Rias Pov...**

Kenapa mimpi ku sangat aneh?... tiba tiba saja aku mendapatkan seorang anak? apa ini pertanda jika aku setelah menikah dengan Raiser langsung mendapatkan anak? ho.. ho.. ho.. tidak tidak,aku masih banyak cita cita yang harus aku rai dan usia ku baru 17 tahun,tapi... tunggu dulu,kenapa seperti ada yang sedang mengisap payudara aku?... dan kepala siapa ini? d..dan tubuh.. kecill?... jangan jangan... tuyul!

 **Pov end and Normal Pov..**

Rias langsung saja membuka kedua matanya dan melihat siapa yang sedang menghisap payudara _dia akui jika hisapan ini sangat lembut_ yang ternyata adalah seorang batitah dengan surai kuning jabrik dengan tiga guratan di kedua pipi tembemnya dan memakai piayama berbentuk seeko rubah. otak Rias sedikit lama memproses kejadian yang sedang terjadi di depannya ini,sampai sang batitah melepas hisapan pada payudaranya dan kemudian tertidur terlentang.

"ehhhhhhhhh!? kenapa ada batitah di kasur ku!?... terlebih dia baru saja menyusu dengan ku!?... " Teriak Rias yang otaknya baru saja selesai memproses semua kejadian barusan dan memperhatikan Nama di piayama Batitah itu.

' Naruto ' batin Rias yang membaca nama di piayama itu,karena tidak ingin menambah sesuatu Rias segerah menghubungi sang Quen melalui sihir telekomunikasinya dan turun tempat tidurnya yang langsung mengambil pakaian dalam kemudian sebuah kemeja putih besar dan memakainya.

" Aku harap ini hanya mimpi dan setelah aku bertemu dengan anggota ku,batitah itu hilang di telan bumi " Gumam Rias yang berjalan keluar dari Kamar Tidurnya dan menujuh ruang tengah klubnya,tidak lupa menutup pintu kamarnya.

Rias berjalan Turun dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua dengan wajah kusut,saat Dirinya tiba di bawa Rias sudah melihat seluruh anggota paragenya sudah tiba di sana,terlebih Isse yang memandang tubuhnya dengan mesum dan mimisan.

" Ada apa kau memanggil kami semua,Rias? bukannya kata mu hari ini kegiatan klub di liburkan? " Tanya Akeno sedikit ke bingungaa bahkan bertambaah saat melihat wajah lesuh dan berantakan Rias.

" Mungkin kalian semua tidak percaya dengan apa aku katakan... ada yang menghisap payudara ku sedari tadi malam " Kata Rias yang lesuh dan hal itu membuat semua orang terkejut kemudian melihat ke arah Isse.

" jika kalian berpikir itu aku,maka kalian salah besar!! bahkan aku ingin menyentuh payudara bhouco sudah di tamparnya dengan kuat.. apa lagi menghisapnya? yang ada aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini " Ucap Isse dengan lancarnya yang membuat semus iblis di sana menganga.

" Benar kata isse. Yang menghis- Mommy? " Perkataan Rias yang terpotong saat seorang batitah laki laki memanggilnya dari lantai dua.

Sontak membuat semua yang berada di sana mengalihkan penglihatan mereka ke arah batitah itu bahkan mereka tiba tiba saja menjadi panik saat batitah itu berjalan ke arah tangga,tapi untung saja Kiba langsung sigap merai Naruto dengan kecepatan seorang knight jika saja kiba tidak menolong Naruto mungkin Naruto sudah jatuh dari tangga dan tewas (?).

" Rias... Jangan bilang selama ini kau sudah memiliki anak dan menyembunyikannya dari kami semua " Tuduh Akeno kepada Rias yang memasang wajah murung di kursinya.

" terlebih,anak boucho sangat lucu... lihat di pipinya saja ada guratan seperti kucing " Ucap Koneko dengan mata berseri seri yang melihat Naruto duduk di lantai setelah Kiba menurunkannya dan melihat sekeliling dengan mata berkaca kaca.

" Aku belum melahirkan terlebih memiliki anak... aku tidak tau kenapa anak ini berada di kamar ku bahkan sampai menyusu dengan ku !! " Kata Rias dengan sangat sengit kepada Akeno terlebih Naruto yang melihat Rias yang sedang marah tiba tiba saja menangis dengan sangat kencang.

" tapi,Rias anak ini memanggil mu dengan sebutan mommy... cup cup,jangan menangis okey? anak ganteng nggak boleh nangis " Akeno dengan sigap menggendong Naruto dan menenangkannya walau Naruto terus menangis.

" ... " Rias sendiri terdiam dan melihat ke arah Naruto yang terus menangis dan memanggil dirinya,dari dalam hati Rias sekarang sangat merasa bersalah apa lagi yang melihat Naruto menangis dengan kencang dan terus membrontak di dalam gendongan,Akeno.

 _srak..._

Kemudiam Rias berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Naruto yang sedang di gendong oleh Akeno. Kiba,Isse,dan Koneko yang melihat kelakuan Rias sedikit kebingungan sebelum...

" Jagoan Mommy,jangan menangis terus neh " Ucap Rias dengan lembut dan mengambil Naruto dari gendongan Akeno kemudian menggendong Naruto dan mengusap punggu Naruto dengan lembut.

Akeno yang melihat hal itu sedikit bingung dan terkejut atas sikap Rias yang awalnya menolak menjadi tidak menolak lagi,untuk Rias sendiri entah kenapa dirinya bisa melakukan hal ini bahkan sudah terbiasa bagi Rias sendiri.

" Akeno-senpai? " Tanya Koneko yang melihat Rias sedang menenangkan Naruto dan berjalan ke arah jendla dan sesekali mencium wajah Naruto dengan lembut.

" Aku tidak tau,koneko-chan " Saut Akeno yang memandang ke arah Rias dengan senyum tulus melihat Rias mengakat Naruto dan hal itu membuat Naruto terkiki.

" Akeno,temani aku berbelanja perlangkapan Naruto sejam lagi. Oh ya kalian boleh juga ikut kalo mau " Kata Rias yang menggendong Naruto menuju ke kamarnya.

" Anooo,boucho... aku dan kiba akan mengerjakan Pr,jadi kami tidak bisa ikut. Ma'af ya boucho " kata Isse sebelum Rias masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan hanya mendapatkan anggukan saja,kemudian Rias masuk ke dalam kamar untuk bersiap siap berpergi.

" hmm... Akeno,bisa membantu mengurus Naru? aku sedikit kerepotan di sini ehehehe " Ucap Rias yang kepala nyembul dari balik pintu dan membuat Akeno terkiki geli dan Koneko yang tersenyum tipis.

" ha'i ha'i " Kata Akeno yang berjalan ke kamar Rias di ikuti oleh Koneko di belakangnya.

 _ **Uchiha Mansions...**_

 **Sasuke Pov...**

Kenapa Aku bisa berada di dunia yang aneh ini? terlebih kedua orang tua ku dan Baka aniki bisa berada di dunia ini juga? ck... seharusnya aku mencari kebaradaan kepala duren sialan itu yang tiba tiba saja menghilang setelah mengalahkan Ku... memikirkan semua ini membuat ku sangat pusing,dari menghilanhnya kepala duren sialan itu,terdampar di dunia ini,dan ingatan dunia shinobi masi melekat pada ku dan kedua orang tua ku beserta baka-aniki..

 **Pov end-Normal Pov..**

" Sasuke,bukannya hari ini kau adalah jadwal kuliah pagi? " Tanya Itachi kepada Sasuke yang bermalasan di sofa ruang televisi.

" Tidak ada,tapi bisa kah kalian menjelaskan semua ini pada ku? bagaimana kalian bisa hidup di dunia ini dan kenapa fisik ku sama seperti dunia shinobi " Kata Sasuke dengan sedikit frustasi sembari mengangkat tangan kanannya saja dan melihat ke arah lengan kirinya yang tidak ada.

" Bukannya kami sudah menceritakannya pada mu,kemarin? " Saut sang ayah Fugaku uchiha yang sudah berpakaian lengkap khas kantoran.

" Aku tau,tapi bisa lebih detail? Aku merasa sangat aneh terutama dengan Mata Sharinnegan di kedua mata ku ini dan cakra kalian semua juga " Kata Sasuke dengan Mata dewa yang aktif.

" Nanti kau tau sendiri,baka-outotu " Ucap Itachi yang berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar.

"Bu,kami berangkat " Kata Itachi yang berpamitan dengan sang Ibu yang mengantar suaminya dan anak tertua sampai ke depan Pintu.

" Nah,Sasuke karena kau tidak kuliah hari ini maka temani ibu pergi berbelanja dan cepat bersiap sekarang " Kata Mikoto sembari berjalan berlalu dan tidak lupa mengusap kepala Sasuke sebentar.

" haaaaa... siapa pun tolong jelaskan semua ini pada ku.. " Desah Sasuke yang bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya untuk bersiap.

 **Pusat perbelajaan Kota Kouh.**

"Mommy... candayyy " Tunjuk Naruto dari troli belajaan ke arah Rak makanan Manis.

" tidak,tidak,tidak... tunggu dulu,dari mana kau bisa mengatakan candy? " Tanya Rias yang baru menyadari jika Naruto mengatakan candy walau sedikit kelebihan huruf sedikit,Naruto sendiri hanya memangandang Rias dengan polos.

" Rias,Aku dan Koneko ke Rak sayuran dulu. Nanti kita bertemu di meja kasir oke " Ucap Akeno kepada Rias kemudian berjalan ke arah rak sayuran bersama Koneko di sampingnya.

" baiklah... Kita lanjutkan belanja makanan Naru dan Popok oke " Ucap Rias yang mencubit hidung Naruto dengan gemas.

" Nalu nalu nalu " Ya Naruto hanya membalas dengan panggilan namanya walau terdengar cadel yang membuat Rias terkekeh bahkan orang orang di sekitarnya ikut terkekeh atas kelakuan Naruto dan tidak luput kagum yang melihat interaksi ibu dan anak yang berbeda warna surai.

" Sasuke tolong kau pergi ke Rak makanan dan ambil beberapa jenis makanan kecil ya, Stock di Rumah sudah habis " Ucap Mikoto kepada Sasuke yang berdiri di belakang dengan wajah stoic andalan uchiha.

" Hn " dan Keluarlah kalimat legenda para uchiha yang membuag Mikoto dengan suka cita mendegtler anak bungsunya tetapi orangnya sudah menghilang terlebih dulu.

" tunggu dulu... cakra ini... _Kuning sialan "_ Gumam Sasuke yang mempercepat gerakannya dan mengarah asal cakra milik Saudaranya itu atau sahabat kuning bodohnya.

" mommy mommy " tiba tiba saja Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya yang hanya beberapa langkah dari Naruto. otak jenius milik Sasuke sedikit reload melihat kejadian di depan matanya setelah agak lama akhirnya Sasuke menyadari sesuatu.

" KENAPA KAU MENJADI SEORANG ANAK KECIL,DOBEEEE!?" Teriak Sasuke yang merebut Naruto dari gendongan Rias dan mengangkatnya.

 **Bersambung...**

 **Saran,Kritik,dan penilaiannya?**


	2. Awal dari semuanya!

**_A/N:_** Chara yang dalam fanfic ini adalah milik pembuatnya,saya hanya meminjamnya saja. fanfic ini terinspirasi dari fanfic "Rias punya Anak" serta saya meminta izin atas idenya,author.

 **Warning** : Typo,OOC,basing chara,DLL.

 ** _Rated: M_**

 **Summary** : Naruto Uzumaki,pahlawan dunia shinobi yang telah gugur setelah mengalahkan Dewi kelinci dan membebaskan seluruh Manusia di dunia shinobi dari Genjutsu abadi. Naruto kembali di hidupkan kedunia yang baru bersama sang partner lamanya yang kekuatannya di kembali sepunuhnya dan akan menjadi pembimbing Naruto kelak. Naruto di hidupkan kembali sebagai manusia dan di angkat oleh keluarga bangsawan Iblis gremory,bukan anak dari Lord gremory dan Quen gremory melainkan dari Rias Gremory putri bungsu lord dan quen gremory.

 ** _He Is My Son_**

 **Chapter 2!!**

" mommy mommy " tiba tiba saja Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya yang hanya beberapa langkah dari Naruto. otak jenius milik Sasuke sedikit reload melihat kejadian di depan matanya setelah agak lama akhirnya Sasuke menyadari sesuatu.

" KENAPA KAU MENJADI SEORANG ANAK KECIL,DOBEEEE!?" Teriak Sasuke yang merebut Naruto dari gendongan Rias dan mengangkatnya.

Naruto yang di angkat oleh Sasuke seperti malah tertawa cekikan,tapi berbeda terbalik dengan Rias yang melihat Sasuke merebut Naruto dari gendongannya secara paksa serta mengangkat anaknya seperti itu? hell Sasuke belum pernah melihat Rias mengamuk.

" cepat kembalikan,anak ku tuan.. " Dengan kepala yang menunduk dan Rambut merah yang berkibar secara liar membaut suasana di sekitar mereka sedikit mencekam.

Sasuke sendiri langsung melihat ke arah Rias saat merasakan aura yang sedikit mencekam tiba tiba saja Sasuke berkeringat dingin saat Rias memandangnya dengan dingin bersamaan dengan Rambut yang terangkat.

' _d..dia mirip dengan ibunya dobe '_ batin Sasuke yang ketakutan yang melihat Rias mulai mendekat ke arahnya dan..

 **Plak... bugh.. bugh... ughhhh...**

Di tampar,di tinju bagian perut, kemudian di tendang bagian kebanggaan dan Rias dengan cepat merebut Naruto dan membawanya pergi dari sana,meninggalkan Sasuke yang menahan Rasa sakit yang teramat sakit.

" Sasuke!?... kau kenapa nak? " teriak Mikoto saat melihat putra bungsunya meringkuk di lantai supermarket dan memegang bagian kebanggaannya.

" k..kebanggan kuu.. " Rintih Sasuke yang kesakitan dan hal itu pula membuat Mikoto panik.

 _Rias bersama Naruto.._

" Kau kenapa Rias? " Tanya Akeno yang melihat Rias datang bersama Naruto dalam keadaan menahan kesal.

" kau bayangkan saja, Naruto di rebut orang asing secara tiba tiba dari gendongan ku dan kemudian orang itu meneriaki Naruto dengan sebutan Dobe? bagaimana tidak aku marah? " Kata Rias dengan penuh kekesalan kepada Akeno dan Koneko yang sibuk mengemil dan Naruto yang memainkan Rambut Rias.

" fufufufu~~ siapa orang asing itu Rias? biar aku memberi pelajaran kepadanya.. " Dengan senyum pscyonya Akeno bertanya dengan Rias yang sudah memutarkan matanya dengan bosan.

" tak perlu,aku sudah memberi orang itu pelajaran " Ucap Rias yang meletakan belanjaannya pada meja kasir sembari berbicara dengan Akeno.

" fufufufu~~ baiklah kalo begitu.. " Ucap Akeno yang sudah selesai membayar belanjaannya dan kemudian di susul oleh Rias yang menenteng belanjaan dan Naruto dalam gendongannya ( tempat gendong bayi).

 _Underworld,Mansions Gremory_

" Sirzech cepat lah,Nanti keburu pulang adik mu " Seru Velena Gremory a.k.a Ibu dari Rias dan Sirzech.

" iya,oka-sama " Jawab Sirzech yang membawa sebuah kado besar sembari berjalan menuruni tangga dan grayfia di belakangnya.

" Tsuma,apa tidak terlalu banyak hadiah ini semua? Putri kita sekarang sudah 17 tahun " Tanya Lord Gremory,Lucius Gremory yang melihat 10 kado besar dan beberapa yang kecil.

" tentu saja tidak,karena Rias masih Putri kecil ku " Balas Velena dengan sengit membuat Lucius takut.

" Kita sudah berkumpul semua,bu.. ayo kita berangkat,aku tidak sabar memberi kado ini kepada Rias " Kata Sirzech dengan penuh semangat bahkan melupakan kebiasaannya sebagai Lucifer.

" tunggu apa lagi,ayo kita pergi sekarang. Lucius-kun ayo teleport kita sekarang " Perintah Velena kepada sang Suami yang menurut dan patuh.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian di sekitar mereka tercipta sebuah lingkaran sihir merah berlambang klan Gremory yang berukuran besar dan mulai menelan mereka semua untuk menuju ke Dunia atas.

 _Ruang klub Rias..._

" mommy,mobil " tunjuk Naruto yang duduk di lantai beralaskan karpet di Ruang klub Rias sembari memainkan mainnya dan Rias yang duduk di sebelahnya yang memegang semangkuk makan bayi,Akeno dan Koneko sudah berpamitan duluan karena mereka ada yang ingin di beli lagi.

" Aaaa " Rias dengan telaten menyuapi Naruto yang sibuk bermain dengan mobilannya dan Rias juga tidak menyadari jika sebuah lingkaran sihir klan muncul di belakangnya dan mengeluarkan Keluarga yang membawa hadiah.

" Rias,selamat ulang ta...hun " Velena yang awalnya bersemangat menjadi melemah saat melihat Rias sedang menyuapi makan Naruto.

" hmm? oh.. tou-sama,Oka-sama,Nii-sama,Nee-sama.. okaeri " Kata Rias yang memberi salam sembari membersihkan mulut Naruto yang berlepotan.

" Okaliiii " Pekik Naruto sembari mengangka mobilannya dan membuat Rias mencubit gemas pipi gemil Naruto.

" Rias,jangan bilang anak itu.. " Ucap Sirzech yang mulai putus Asah.

" Yups,Dia anak ku Nii-sama " Kata Rias dengan senyum lembut membuat Keluarganya.

" Eehhhh!? anak!???? "

 ** _Beberapa saat Kemudian dari keterkejutan..._** " bumm bumm bumm " Dengan cerianya Naruto memainkan mobilannya sembari di suapi Rias yang menemani di sampingnya dan Velena pula yang duduk di sebelah Rias yang melihat Rias dengan telaten menyuapi Naruto.

" Rias,katakan siapa yang sudah menghamili mu bahkan sampai meninggalkan mu merawat anak ini sendirian " Dengan Aura membunuh yang mencengkam Sirzech keluarkan bahkan Lucius yang terlihat berdiam diri saja ikut mengeluarkan Aura membunuh,hell orang yang berani menghamili Rias berarti mendekat dirinya dengan kematian.

" Ri-chan,siapa ayah dari anak mu ini? " Tanya Velena dengan lembut saat Rias baru selesai menyuapi Naruto dan membersihkan wajah Naruto yang belepotan.

" Ayah dari Naru? hmmmm... aku tidak tau,pasalnya saat Naru muncul sudah berada di samping ku pagi tadi Okaa-sama " Kata Rias yang memberi Naruto minum kemudian membiarkan Naruto bermain,bahkan berjalan ke arahnya sembari membawa sebuah boneka Rubah.

" tunggu dulu,jadi maksud mu... Anak ini muncul sendiri? dan sudah berada di samping mu saat tertidur? " Tanya Sirzech dengan beruntun kepada Rias yang mengagukkan kepalanya.

" main,kek " dengan pasih Naruto mengajak Lucius bermain dengannya dan hal itu membuat Lucius tersenyum dan mengajak Naruto bermain dengannya tapi satu hal yang membuat dirinya sedikit kebingungan yang dimana Saat dirinya dan Sirzech mengeluarkan Aura membunuh tadi yang bisa membuat seorang manusia pingsan tapi tidak dengan Naruto yang biasa biasa saja.

" haaaaaa... tapi kenapa kau menganggap anak ini sebagai buah hati mu Rias? " Tanya Sirzech kepada Rias dan Grayfia sendiri sudah duduk di samping Rias.

" entahlah,Nii-sama. dari dalam Hati ku merasakan suatu yang bergejolak saat aku menolaknya dan bahkan sedikit sakit saat melihat Naruto menangis pagi tadi " Jawab Rias yang melihat Naruto bermain bersama Ayahnya.

" Dan juga,Oka-sama,Nee-sama... ehmmm.. ada yang aku minta pada kalian berdua boleh? " Tanya Rias yang melihat ke arah Velena dan Grayfia yang secara bergantian.

" Apa itu,Rias-chan? " Tanya Grayfia dengan lembut kepada Rias.

" ehm.. etto.. bisa ajari Rias cara mengrawat anak? jujur Rias belum berpengalaman,apa lagi saat mau memandikan Naruto nanti. Rias takut Rias salah saat memandikannya nanti,ehehehe " Ucap Rias dengan tawa cengessan yang membuat Grayfia tersenyum dan Velena yang tertawa kecil.

" wah,sepertinya Putri kecil Okaa-sama sudah dewasa,ne? baiklah Okaa-sama akan mengajari mu dari awal semua tentu saja bersama Grayfia nanti " Kata Velena yang mencubit kecil hidung Rias dan memeluknya.

" tentu saja,Nee-sama akan membantu mu juga Nanti " Ucap Grayfia yang ikut memeluk Rias.

" Hoaaaa... Mommy!! " Pekik Naruto yang berlari ke arah Rias dan merentangkan tangan mungilnya dan memeluk Rias. Lucius dan Sirzech yang awalnya berjauhan kemudian ikut memeluk Rias dan Naruto,Karena Keluarga mereka sudah bertambah satu bahkan Putra Mahkota mereka bertambah...

 ** _Naruto Gremory_** ** _" Bocah,dari sini lah kau akan menikmati dan menjalankannya kehidupan Baru di dunia yang baru ini. Suatu Saat nanti kita akan bertemu dan menjelaskan siapa diri mu sebenarnya,bocah. sampai saat itu tiba aku akan tertidur dan menjaga mu dari segala ancaman di dunia ini,itu lah janji ninja ku pada mu,Naruto Uzumaki atau sekarang Naruto Gremory "_** Terdengar Sebuah suara misterius dari dalam.tubuh Naruto yang menggema di sana,dan suara itu berasal dari Seekor Biju yang terkuat di dunia Shinobi,Kyuubi partner Naruto Uzumaki atau Naruto Gremory!!!.

 ** _Seminggu kemudian..._** " Boucho? kenapa kami semua di panggil ke sini ? " Tanya Isse yang kebingungan saat Rias memerintahkan seluruh anggota paragenya untuk berkumpul karena ada satu hal yang penting.

" Kalian lihat saja nanti " Jawab Rias dari kursi kebesarannya dengan wajah di tekuk,untuk Naruto sendiri baru saja tertidur dan Rias baru saja menaruh Naruto di kamarnya agar tidur Naruto lebih nyenyak.

Beberapa Saat kemudian muncul dua buah lingkaran sihir yang berbeda yang pertama lingkaran sihir Gremory dan kedua lingkaran sihir klan Phennex yang mengeluarkan kobaran api, dan di sana pula muncul beberapa iblis yaitu Grayfia,Raiser Phennex dan para anggota paragenya.

" sudah lama aku tidak ke dunia manusia dan terimakasih sudah menyambut calon suami mu ini,Rias " Dengan kepedean tinggi Raiser mengucapkan kata seperti itu yang membuat Rias memutar mata dengan bosan dan anggota parage Rias yang berdiam diri kecuali Isse sih.

" Calon suami? hell aku tidak mau memiliki suami seorang penjahat kelamin seperti mu,Raiser " Cukup pedas Rias membalas perkataan Raiser dan hal itu membuat Anggita parage Rias menahan tawa mereka.

" A..apa kau bilang? mau kau menolak atau pakai cara apa pun,kau tetap calon Istri ku Rias dan akan ku bungkam mulut mu saat aku sudah menjadi suami nanti " Ucap Raiser dengan penuh bangga dan sedikit mengeluarkan kekuatannya keributan pula.

" Oi,kriput.. bukannya Boucho sudah menolak mu? kenapa kau sebegitu kerasnya jika Boucho adalah calon Istri mu? sadar diri Om,lihat wajah mu seperti Om Om yang mengincar anak SMA " Ujar Isse dengan penuh kesal dan ejekan kepada Raiser yang memandang Dirinya dengan marah ralat murka.

" Tarik kata kata mu iblis Rendahan!! jangan terlalu bangga dengan secreat gear mu itu,bocah!! kekuatan mu masih terlalu jauh dari ku bocah bahkan aku meragukan jika kekuatan itu salah memilih diri mu " Ucap Raiser yang merendahkan Isse bahkan mengeluarkan kekuatan iblisnya yang membuat Suhu ruangan menjadi Naik.

" hiks hiks hiks, Mommyyyyyy!! huaaaaaaaa... Mommyyyyyy " Yups Tangis Naruto menggema di seluruh ruangan dan hal itu membuat Rias gelagapan yang langsung berlari ke kamarnya di susul oleh Grayfia di belakangnya dengan ekspresi khawatir,sedangkan iblis di ruangan tadi hanya terdiam saat mendengar tangisan Naruto.

Beberapa saat kemudian,Rias keluar dari kamarnya bersama Naruto dalam gendongannya dan masih serukan karena menangis dan di belakang mereka ada Grayfia yang memandang tajam ke arah Raiser bahkan suhu ruangan yang awalnya panas menjadi dingin.

" Mommy " Dengan Lirihnya Naruto memeluk leher Rias dan sesekali serukan karena masih menangis dan Raiser mendapat deathgler gratis hari ini dari Grayfia,Rias,Akeno,dan koneko.

" cup cup cup,jangan menangis lagi ne " bujuk Rias sembari mengusap punggung Naruto.

" Raiser-sama,sebaiknya Anda tidak mengeluarkan kekuatan Anda lagi di sini,karena di sini ada anak kecil dan juga jika Anda masih mengeluarkan kekuatan Anda walau sedikit saja,jangan salahkan saya jika Anda di bekukan oleh saya " Ucap Grayfia kepada Raiser yang mengangguk-angguk patuh atas perintah Grayfia,Dirinya masih sayang dengan nyawanya dan belum ingin mengantar nyawa kepada Ratu terkuat di mekai sekarang.

" Raiser,Aku sebagai pengurus Klan Gremory dengan ini mengatakan bahwa penolakan dan pembatalan acara pertunangan mu dengan diri ku,karena aku sudah memiliki seorang anak dan terlebih anak ini juga yang akan memilih siapa ayahnya " Kata Rias dengan formal dan bijak kepada Raiser yang menggeram kesal atas perkataan Rias barusan.

" ini adalah penghinaan bagi Klan Phennex dan Aku mengajukan Rating game kepada mu Rias " Kata Raiser kepada Rias yang memandangnya dengan satu alis yang terangkat.

" itu tidak akan terjadi,Raiser-sama. Karena Lord Gremory akan menolak pengajuan Anda dan Lucifer-sama juga memberi kuasa kepada Rias untuk mencari suaminya sendiri " Kata Grayfia dengan datar dan hal itu membuat Raiser murka yang terbukti dengan dirinya di selimuti oleh sihir apinya.

" Jika itu tidak bisa,maka akan ku habisi bocah itu " Ucap Raiser yang langsung melesat ke arah Rias yang menggendong Naruto,tapi tiba tiba saja muncul sebuah tangan astral berwarna ungu menangkap tubuh Raiser dan kemudian melemparnya ke arah dinding hingga menyebolnya pula.

" jangan pernah kau menyentuh saudara ku seujung jari mu atau kau akan bertemu dengan shinigami "

 **Bersambung dulu oke...**

Alhamdulillah,ngeliat review kalian semua saya merasa sedikit tersanjung. Terimakasih atas review dan dukungannya semua!!

ehm.. untuk chapter ini ma'af sedikit pendek semua,karena keterbatasan idenya saja,ehehehe... saya juga mengumumkan bahwa saya akan hiatus hingga bulan Januari nanti karena saya beberapa Minggu lagi akan menghadapi ujian jadi mohon di maklumi.

oh ya,saya juga meminta saran kalian untuk calon pair Rias dan ayah untuk Naruto nanti,dan yang menebak untuk Sasuke sebagai pairnya Rias mungkin menjadi misteri jadi ya tunggu saja...

see you,guys!!!

Sarannya lagi dong gan!!

Salam Cendolgan!


	3. si pantat bebek yang sial

**_A/N_** :Chara yang dalam fanfic ini adalah milik pembuatnya,saya hanya meminjamnya saja. fanfic ini terinspirasi dari fanfic "Rias punya Anak" serta saya meminta izin atas idenya,author.

 ** _Warning_** : Typo,OOC,basing chara,DLL.

 ** _Rated: M_**

 ** _Warning kedua: Incest..._**

 ** _Summary_** : Naruto Uzumaki,pahlawan dunia shinobi yang telah gugur setelah mengalahkan Dewi kelinci dan membebaskan seluruh Manusia di dunia shinobi dari Genjutsu abadi. Naruto kembali di hidupkan kedunia yang baru bersama sang partner lamanya yang kekuatannya di kembali sepunuhnya dan akan menjadi pembimbing Naruto kelak. Naruto di hidupkan kembali sebagai manusia dan di angkat oleh keluarga bangsawan Iblis gremory,bukan anak dari Lord gremory dan Quen gremory melainkan dari Rias Gremory putri bungsu lord dan quen gremory.

 ** _He Is My Son_**

 **Chapter 3**

" jangan pernah kau menyentuh saudara ku seujung jari mu atau kau akan bertemu dengan shinigami " Ucap Sasuke yang tiba tiba saja muncul di depan Rias yang sedang mengendong Naruto dan membuat suasana di ruangan tersebut seketika menjadi hening.

"..." Terjadi keheningan yang berkepanjangan terlebih semua pasang mata menatap ke arah Sasuke yang memasang wajah kikuk terlebih Naruto ikut melihat ke arah Sasuke ah ralat bukan ke arah Sasuke tapi lebih tepatnya ke susu kotak yang di pegang Sasuke.

" Aku tau kalo aku ini tampan tapi bisa jangan menatap ku terus? risih rasanya " Ucap Sasuke yang memecah keheningan ruangan tersebut yang mulai tersadarkan dan melakukan gerak reflek seperti tidak melihat siapa siapa.

" grrrrr... sialan kau manusia!!! " Teriak Raiser yang murka dari luar gedung dan anggota parage Raiser langsung menghampiri King mereka untuk mengecek kondisi King mereka setelah terlempar keluar barusan.

" hn " Kalimat lejen dari Klan Uchiha pun keluar dan membuat Semua orang di sana bersweatdrop ria.

' _tadi serius dan biasa biasa saja, sekarang jadi manusia bermuka tembok '_ Batin semua orang di sana kecuali Rias yang sudah berjalan keluar gedung sembari mengendong Naruto.

" ehm... Raiser-sama Anda di harapkan segera untuk kembali ke mekai sekarang dan Anda jangan pergi terlebih dahulu karena ada yang ingin saya tanyakan " Ucap Grayfia yang mentransfer Raiser berserta paragenya ke mekai secara paksa dan membuat tekanan di Ruangan yang mengarah ke Sasuke yang berdiri dengan tenang dan memperhatikan mereka semua.

" baiklah, tapi sebelumnya kalian ini makhluk apa? penyihir atau apa itu? " Tanya Sasuke yang merasakan energi aneh di setiap orang di sini.

" Kami semua adalah iblis dan kau sendiri itu apa? mana ada manusia bisa mengeluarkan lengan tengkorak berwarna ungu besar di tambah lagi kau yang muncul tiba tiba tadi " Kata Isse yang bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

" Aku? tentu saja manusia dan kalian Iblis? khe jangan membuat ku ingin tertawa, mana ada di dunia ini Iblis berwujud seperti kalian " Ujar Sasuke dengan tajam dan sinisnya kepada semua orang di sana.

" hah? jadi kau berpikir kalau iblis itu tidak ada? dan jangan bilang pemikiran mu tentang iblis itu adalah makhluk bertanduk merah dan memegang garpu rumput itu? " Ucap Isse kembali dan menunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

" memang iya " Kata Sasuke dengan singkat dan hal itu berhasil membuat Isse kalap yang terbukti saat Isse menggandakan kekuatannya 20x lipat.

" Sudah cukup! Hyoudo kau duduk kembali! dan untuk Anda , apa hubungan Anda dengan Naru-chan? " Tanya Grayfia kepada Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan bosan .

" Tentu saja, Aku sau- Awww! " Dengan tidak bersalahnya Rias melempar kepala Sasuke dengan sepatu saat mendengar Sasuke akan mengucapkan saudara.

" Jangan percaya Grayfia-nee. Dia yang aku ceritakan kemaren itu!! yang menyebut Naru dengan sebutan Dobe " Ujar Rias yang memberitahukan kejadian yang tidak menyenangkan bagi dirinya dan Naruto waktu berbelanja di supermarket kemaren.

" araarara~~~... jadi pria ini yang sudah menyebut pangeran kecil ku dengan sebutan Dobe,hm? " Ujar Akeno yang bangkit dari duduknya dengan kedua tangan sudah mengeluarkan petir kecil di tambah lagi wajah yang sedang tersenyum manis.

" ooh... jadi dia rupanya,hee " Tambah Grayfia yang mulai menurunkan suhu ruangan sekarang di tambah dengan Koneko yang melemaskan jari jari tangannya.

' _Perasaan ku buruk sekarang '_ batin Sasuke yang merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak dari dua orang perempuan di depannya ini.

" hahahaha bebek " Tunjuk Naruto ke arah kepala Sasuke yang masih memakai style lamanya A.k. A pantat bebek.

Sontak hal itu membuat semua orang di sana tertawa karena mendengar ucapan Naruto yang menunjuk rambut Sasuke yang mirip dengan bentuk bebek, Sasuke sendiri ntah kenapa ingin sekali menjitak kepala Naruto sekarang walau dirinya harus berpikir dua kali kembali yang melihat Naruto yang terjebak dalam tubuh seorang batitah.

" Aku harus pergi dulu, karena ada urusan. Nanti sore aku akan ke sini lagi, karena ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku tanyakan pada mu- **Poff "** Kata Sasuke sebelum menghilang meninggalkan gumpalan asap yang membuat semua orang di dalam sana tercengang dan terkejut pula, terkecuali Naruto yang tertawa riang sekarang.

" Rias, Onee-sama akan kembali ke Underworld dan memberitahukan perihal ini pada Lord Gremory dan Lady Gremory " Ucap Grayfia yang berpamitan dan kemudian menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir khas Klan Gremory.

" Isse, tolong pegang Naruto sebentar. Aku harus bersiap siap dulu, malam ini kita makan di luar dan aku yang traktir " Kata Rias yang memberikan Naruto ke dalam gendongan Isse yang kebengongan dan kemudian Rias melenggang pergi ke kamarnya untuk bersiap.

" b...boucho... Kiba tolong aku " Ucap Isse yang mulai menangis saat mengendong Naruto dengan wajah pusat pasih yang membuat kiba kebingungan kenapa Isse bisa seperti itu.

 _Flashback..._

" Ehehehehe, mumpung Boucho sedang membuat makanan Naruto di dapur... gangguin Naruto, nggak papa lah hehehehe " Kata Isse dengan seringai jahil yang melihat Naruto dengan asyik bermain dengan boneka Rubah ke sayangannya.

Kemudian Isse berjalan ke arah Naruto dan mulai mencubit pipi gemil Naruto dan mendapat respon gerakan dari Naruto. Isse terus menggelitik Naruto dan berhenti sejenak saat melihat Naruto bermain kembali dengan boneka rumahnya, karena ingat dengan ide jahilnya tadi Isse merebut paksa boneka Rubah milik Naruto dan membuat Naruto menatapnya dengan bingung dan akan menangis. Isse mengangkat boneka itu tinggi tinggi dan menjulurkan lidahnya tapi itu hanya sesaat karena Isse merasakan ada hal buruk dari tubuh Naruto dan hal itu benar saja terjadi karena Isse melihat bayangan Kepala Seekor Rubah orang dengan kedua bola mata menyala terang dan tekanan kekuatan yang membuat Isse jatuh terduduk dengan wajah pucat pasih, bahkan Draig di dalam tubuh Isse merasakan apa di rasakan oleh Isse barusan. Sesaat kemudian bayangan itu menghilang setelah Naruto mendapatkan boneka rubahnya kembali

 _Flashback Off..._

" Kau kenapa Isse? " Tanya Kiba yang berjalan di samping Isse yang masih ketakutan.

" t...tidak ada, kiba.. ehehehehe " jawab Isse yang gugup setengah mampus bahkan tawa cengessan di paksanya yang membuat kiba menaikan bahunya.

Sekarang mereka dalam perjalanan ke pusat kota untuk makan malam bersama lengkap dengan Anggota klub penelitian ilmu ghaib dan Anggoa osis yang di undang Rias tadi, Naruto sendiri tiduran pada kereta bayinya dan sedikit di ganggu oleh para gadis osis bahkan wakil ketua OSIS yang terkenal datar pun ikut mengganggu Naruto dengan ekspresi gemasnya yang membuat Isse dan Saji melonggo bahkan mulut terbuka.

 ** _ciiiit... wushh..._**

" Minggir!!!? " Teriak Seorang pemuda berambut ala style pantat bebek yang berlari dengan kecepatan penuh bahkan ekspresi wajah ketakutan setengah mampus yang membuat seluruh iblis melihat ke arahnya dan kemudian memberi jalan untuk pemuda itu yang berlari dengan kencang, kemudian di belakangnya muncul satu gerombolan perempuan ah latar tapi perempuan jadi jadian yang semangat api mengejar Pemuda itu dan melewati mereka walau memberikan kiss ke arah Isse dan Saji yang langsung merinding disko dan Kiba yang tertawa gugup.

" Rias... bukannya itu... "Tanya Akeno kepada Rias yang masih melihat pemuda itu berlari menjauh dari kejaran para fans girl jadi jadiannya.

" Biarkan saja, toh itu pantas untuknya " Jawab Rias dengan Santai dan kemudian melanjutkan perjalan mereka ke arah pusat kota sembari menikmati suasana sore kota Kouh yang indah.

 _mindscape Naruto..._

" **Buahaaahahhahahahshhahahaha "** Tawa Kurama pecah saat melihat bocah Uchiha itu berlari ketakutan setengah mampus di kejar oleh segerombolan perempuan jadi jadian bahkan Kurama sampai berguling guling di sana...

 **Keesokan Harinya...**

" Naru, ayo mandi sayang " bujuk Velena kepada Naruto yang berlari dari kejaran Velena untuk mandi pagi yang membuat Velena kewalahan.

Tidak jauh dari sana terlihat Zetiucus tertawa saat melihat sang istri kewalahan mengejar sang cucu untuk di mandikan dan di sana juga terlihat Rias membawa peralatan mandi Naruto dan sedikit tertawa saat melihat ibunya kesusahan menangkap Naruto untuk mandi.

" dapat... Kau ini persis seperti mommy waktu kecil dulu " Ucap velana saat dapat menangkap Naruto dan kemudian menggendongnya.

" Seperti ku? " Tanya Rias yang mendengar perkataan ibunya barusan.

" Ya benar, kau dulu sama bandelnya dengan Naruto, Rias " Kata Zetiucus yang mengingat dirinya mengejar Rias waktu kecil dulu saat akan di mandikan.

Muka Rias memerah malu yang membuat Naruto melihat tertawa geli dan bergeliat di Gendingan velana dan minta di gendong oleh Rias.

" mommy ucu " Kata Naruto saat berada di gendongan Rias dan menarik rambut merah Rias dengan gemas membuat Rias memekik kecil.

" Naru juga lucu, sekarang ayo mandi " Ajak Rias kepada Naruto yang menganggukan antusias dan kemudian Rias berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk memandikan Naruto.

" Putri kecil ku sudah sangat besar sekarang, bahkan aku tidak menyangka jika Rias bisa menganggap anak itu sebagai anak kandungnya sendiri bahkan seperti darah dagingnya sendiri " Kata Velana yang terharu melihat putri bungsunya yang sudah dewasa sekarang.

" Ya kau benar, tsuma " jawab Zetiucus yang tersenyum sangat tulus bahkan dalam keluarga besar Gremory sekarang sudah tau keberadaan Naruto bahkan kedudukannya sekarang adalah putra mahkota bersanding bersama kakak sepupunya milicas(?) tetua Gremory pun sangat setuju dengan itu.

" ahahahahhahahah " menggema tawa Naruto dari kamar mandi dan terdengar seperti orang tercebur dari dalam Kamar mandi.

" Naruuuu... oka-samaaaaa " Teriak Rias dari dalam Kamar mandi yang membuat Velana tertawa dan Zetiucus pun sama yang kemudian Velana menuju kamar mandi untuk membantu Rias memandikan Naruto.

" Tou-sama ? " Tanya Sirzech yang baru saja tiba dengan ekspresi serius membuat Zetiucus ikut serius juga.

" Ada apa, Sir? " Tanya Zetiucus kepada Sirzech yang mengajak ke sudut ruangan sebentar.

" Apa tou-sama merasakan energi asing yang berasal dari tubuh Naruto walau itu samar samar? " Tanya Sirzech kepada Zetiucus dengan serius.

" ya, Ayah merasakannya bahkan ayah masih terpikiran saat kita berdua mengeluarkan nafsu membunuh waktu itu di saat ada Naruto walau Naruto sendiri tidak merasakan apapun " balas Zetiucus yang cukup serius juga.

" Ma, sepertinya Naruto banyak menyimpan banyak rahasia " Kata Sirzech yang tersenyum simpul.

" Dan kita hanya bisa menunggu rahasia itu terbuka dan kejutan dari cucu ku itu " Tambah Zetiucus yang tersenyum bangga dan beradu tinju kepada Sirzech di sampingnya.

 **Bersambung...**

Yo! setelah lama nggak di update yang seharusnya bulan kemaren tapi sudah saya bayar lunas di awal bulan ini kok.

oh ya di sini juga beberapa orang merasakan keberadaan Kurama yang berada di dalam tubuh Naruto serta kelakuan absurd Sasuke di chapter ini? mungkin Sasuke bakal saya buat sedikit ooc sedikit dan pairnya siapa? yang pasti bukan Rias dong... Harem? Nggak kayaknya tuh, menang banyak? so pasti dong :v.

Dah mungkin itu sadja dulu, dan saya masih meminta komentar kalian tentang chapter ini gimana... kalo soal word sih saya nggak nentu, karena saya nulis menurut ide yang mencul saja dan tak mau menambah ide secara paksa, karena takutnya alurnya melenceng jauh

oke sekian dari saya... bye bye


	4. flashback dan hadia spesial

**_A/N:_** Chara yang dalam fanfic ini adalah milik pembuatnya,saya hanya meminjamnya saja. fanfic ini terinspirasi dari fanfic "Rias punya Anak" serta saya meminta izin atas idenya,author.

 ** _Warning_** : Typo,OOC,basing chara,DLL.

 ** _Rated_** : M

 ** _Warning kedua_** : Incest mungkin.

 ** _Summary_** : Naruto Uzumaki,pahlawan dunia shinobi yang telah gugur setelah mengalahkan Dewi kelinci dan membebaskan seluruh Manusia di dunia shinobi dari Genjutsu abadi. Naruto kembali di hidupkan kedunia yang baru bersama sang partner lamanya yang kekuatannya di kembali sepunuhnya dan akan menjadi pembimbing Naruto kelak. Naruto di hidupkan kembali sebagai manusia dan di angkat oleh keluarga bangsawan Iblis gremory,bukan anak dari Lord gremory dan Quen gremory melainkan dari Rias Gremory putri bungsu lord dan quen gremory.

 ** _He Is My Son_**

 _Chapter 4_

" Ibu, sebenarnya mau kemana? dan Kenapa pula aku di ikuti sertakan ? " Tanya Sasuke begitu beruntun kepada ibunya yang berjalan di sampingnya sembari membawa kue dan Sasuke juga membawa kue cukup banyak.

" Ibu mau bertemu dengan teman ibu, keluarga teman ibu itu baru saja pindah di komplek kita ini " Kata Mikoto kepada Sasuke yang cukup kesulitan membawa kue dengan satu tangannya.

" setidaknya ibu bisa sendiri bukan? aku masih ada jadwal kuliah nanti siang " Kata Sasuke yang mencoba kabur dari kegiatan ibunya yang pasti akan bosan nanti.

" tidak, ibu tau kau hari ini tidak ada jadwal kuliah dan jangan coba coba untuk melarikan diri atau jatah tomat mu akan ibu hilangkan selama tiga bulan kedepan " Kata Mikoto kepada Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah dan dalam hatinya hanya bisa berteriak keras karena takut kehilangan jatah tomatnya.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama dan mengobrol, akhirnya Mikoto dan Sasuke tiba pada sebuah rumah cukup mewah dan di depan pintu gerbang itu tertulis Gremory Family.

' _kayaknya pernah liat sama dengar tapi dimana... tunggu dulu, suara anak kecil ?'_ batin Sasuke yang tiba tiba saja pendengarannya mendengar suara tawa anak kecil.

" Ayo masuk Sasuke, teman ibu ada di taman belakang katanya " Ujar Mikoto yang berjalan duluan kemudian di ikuti oleh Sasuke di belakanganya, mereka berdua berjalan melalui jalan setapak yang menuju ke halaman belakang, sepenjang perjalanan Sasuke melihat taman taman kecil yang penuh dengan bunga yang paling mencolok adalah bunga matahari dan mawar merah di sana.

" ahahaaha bebek " terdengar suara anak kecil yang sangat Sasuke kenal bahkan ejekan itu juga yang membuat Sasuke langsung menoleh dan Tara terlihatlah batitah berdiri di dalam kolam anak anak sembari menunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

Di sana juga terlihat Ibunya bertemu dengan wanita dewasa di sana bersama suaminya, seorang wanita dewasa lain yang sedang menyajikan teh dan seorang gadis berambut merah bermuka judes bin amit amit yang menatapnya dengan nyalang.

" pedofil " kata gadis itu kepada Sasuke yang muncul perempatan di kepalanya.

" ha? aku pedofil? bukannya kau nona? seorang lolicon " serang balik Sasuke kepada Rias yang menggulung lengan baju yang membuat orang tua di sana hanya bisa menggeleng kepala, kecuali Mikoto.

" Kau mengenal Rias-chan, Suke ? " tanya Mikoto kepada Sasuke yang siap melempar kue di tangannya ke arah muka Rias yang sedang sewot akut.

" tentu saja, gadis barbar ini yang menghajar ku di supermarket waktu itu " Jawab Sasuke kepada Mikoto yang hanya terkikik geli.

" itu salah mu sendiri menyebut Naru-chan dengan Dobe, bebek buluk " Ujar Rias dengan kejam yang membuat Sasuke benar benar ingin melempar kue di tangannya ini.

" Naru-chan ? maksud mu batitah ini? Velena kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan ku jika kau mengangkat seorang anak ? terlebih batitah ini sangat imut " Kata Mikoto yang menggendong Naruto dari kolam anak anak yang membuat Naruto cemberut yang membuat level kemanisannya meningkat drastis.

" sepertinya kau salah Mikoto, Naru bukan anak angkat ku melainkan anak Rias " Kata Velena yang membuat Mikoto yang awal awalnya biasa saja tiba tiba saja membeku dan melihat ke arah Rias yang tersenyum ke arahnya dan Naruto yang berusaha meraih Rias.

" K..Kok bisa ? " Tanya Mikoto setelah Naruto berpindah ke arah Rias dan mengeringkan badan Naruto dengan handuk.

" tentu saja bisa, Bu. Dia ( nunjuk ke arah Naruto ) adalah Uzumaki Naruto putra sulung dari Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato serta sahabat ku dari dunia shinobi, bukannya ibu mengenal kushina kan? jika iya maka dia lah anak Kushina tapi Dobe bereinkarnasi ke dunia ini bersamaan dengan kita pula " Jelas Sasuke dengan kedua bola mata dewanya yang membuat Sirzech dan Zetiucus langsung mengambil posisi Siaga dan Grayfia yang melindungi Rias berserta Sasuke.

Mikoto hanya bisa diam melihat kejadian seperti ini di depan matanya terlebih Velena yang berada di samping sedikit mengambil posisi Siaga sekarang.

" Apa ibu tau jika mereka semua bukan manusia? " Tanya Sasuke kepada Mikoto yang menghela nafas dan kemudian tersenyum tipis.

" Ibu sudah tau, Suke. sekarang hilangkan kedua mata dewa mu sebelum ibu menghukum mu " perintah Mikoto yang membuat Sasuke menurutinya dan menghilangkan kedua mata dewanya yang membuat keluarga Gremory sedikit mengurangi kesiagaan mereka.

" Ibu sudah tau sejak lama, Suke. Hanya saja ibu masih menyembunyikannya, terlebih ibu awalnya kaget melihat anak Kushina ada di dunia ini dalam wujud batitah tapi ya tak apalah sosok Rias memang dibilang mirip dengan kushina bahkan sifatnya hampir mendekati Kushina sendiri " jelas Mikoto kepada Sasuke yang masih berdiri senan tiasa dengan pedang miliknya di tangan kanannya.

" Mikoto, kalo boleh kau bisa menceritakan Sesosok Uzumaki Naruto itu? jujur saja aku memang sedikit penasaran dengan cucu ku ini yang memiliki energi aneh walau itu sangat kecil " kata Velena kepada Mikoto yang menoleh ke arahnya.

" dari pada ibu bercerita panjang lebar dan tidak lengkap, maka biar aku yang menceritakan kepada mereka semua... semua tatap mata ku " seru Sasuke yang membuat seluruh orang di sana melihat ke arahnya kecuali Naruto yang sedang dalam kendali Kurama.

 ** _Flashback singkat..._**

 _Mereka semua melihat dari Sharingan Sasuke tentang Naruto di dunia Shinobi yang di awali dengan Naruto mencoret patung Hokage, di kejar oleh Warga, bahkan Naruto di usir dari suatu toko dengan alasan bahwa Naruto itu adalah monster._

 _seluruh keluarga Gremory terhenyak melihat itu semua, bahkan_ _Rias harus menitipkan air matanya saat melihat Naruto merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan sendiri sembari melihat satu keluarga utuh yang merayakan ulang tahun anak mereka._

 _gambar gambar itu terus bergulir, dari Naruto masuk akademi, berlatih bersama Sasuke, bahkan bertarung dengan sasuke di lembah Kematian kala itu._

 _seluruh keluarga Gremory melihat hal itu semua dengan berbagai ekspresi bahkan Rias dan Velena tak kala mengulup senyum cerah setelah melihat Naruto di akui oleh warga setelah mengalahkan Pemimpin Akatsuki_

 ** _Flashback end..._**

Sekarang mereka semua berada di Ruang tengah keluarga Gremory dengan Sasuke yang duduk di samping Naruto yang sibuk bermain dengan bonekanya dan Rias berada di dapur untuk menyiapkan makan siang untuk Naruto.

" tak ku sangka Rupanya cucu ku seorang remaja yang sangat kuat kala itu " Ujar Zeuticus dengan penuh bangganya kepada cucu angkatnya itu.

" ya benar, semoga saja dirinya saat besar nanti bisa membuat bangga keluarga kita ini " Tambah Sirzech yang tak bisa untuk mengulum senyum nya saat melihat betapa kuatnya Naruto dulu.

' _kalian belum tau betapa gilanya Naruto saat bertarung dengan ku untuk terakhir kalinya, aku akui jika Naruto memang Rikoudo keTiga bahkan bisa di bilang dewa itu sendiri '_ batin Sasuke yang melihat interaksi ibunya dengan Velena yang masih membahas Naruto dan kedua lelaki dewasa itu yang menemani Naruto bermain saat Naruto mendekati mereka.

' ** _beruntung lah kau saat itu aku berada di bola sialan itu, jika tidak kau sudah hilang dari dunia ini '_** Ucap Kyuubi yang menyambung ke batin Sasuke yang awalnya kaget walau bisa di kendalikan.

' _hn, kau tadi mengambil alih tubuh Naruto sesaat akan terkena genjutsu bukan? '_ Tanya Sasuke kepada Kyuubi yang hanya bisa mendengus maka jawabnya itu adalah Iya.

' _**mungkin kau akan bisa melihat bocah kuning itu dalam ukuran normalnya tapi itu untuk suatu saat nanti bocah Uchiha, maka dari itu kau harus membantu ku untuk menjaga bocah ini dari segala ancaman untuk dirinya. Karena sejak dirinya di angkat menjadi anggota keluarga Gremory dan putra mahkota banyak musuh Klan Gremory mengincarnya terlebih tunangan Wania tomat itu yang masih menaruh dendam, aku harap kau bisa menjaga Naruto juga Nanti '** Jelas _Kyuubi kepada Sasuke yang mendengar seksama.

 _' aku mengerti '_ jawab Sasuke dengan singkat dan memutus batin Kurama dengannya dan melihat Naruto berada di gendongan ibunya sekarang.

" minggir pedofil " Ucap Rias dengan sengaja menyenggol Sasuke dan menginjak tangan Sasuke yang kebetulan menopang tubuhnya.

" Awww, nggak usah main injek juga barbar " balas Sasuke dengan kejam yang membuat Rias menoleh ke arahnya dengan penuh intimidasi yang membuat Sasuke sedikit menciut akan hal itu.

' _sial sepertinya gadis ini persis seperti ibunya Dobe ! '_ batin Sasuke

 ** _Skip Time_**

" Boucho, jangan tinggalkan aku bersama Naruto " rengek Issei yang masih takut dengan Naruto yang memiliki hal yang begitu seram dalam tubuhnya.

" memang ada apa? jangan bilang soal Rubah di dalam tubuh Naru? itu tidak ada sama sekali Issei. Aku hanya mau mandi sebentar, kau hanya mengawasi Naru bermain saja tak lebih " Ucap Rias yang membuat Issei bertambah pucat akan hal itu, karena dirinya merasakan seperti sedang menyeringai kepadanya.

" tidak tidak... oh ya aku ada kontrak sekarang jadi aku harus mengerjakan segera mungkin, aku pamit Boucho " tanpa banyak bicara Issei langsung ngibrit keluar dari ruang klub yang membuat Rias terbengong dan Naruto yang tertawa polos.

" sepertinya Momy harus bawa Naru mandi juga " Ucap Rias sendiri dan menggendong Naruto.

Rias tak bisa menitipkan Naruto kepada Sona karena sedang banyak pekerjaan dan anggota paragenya lain sedang menjalani kontrak mereka, jadi ya bawa Naruto untuk mandi bersama nya tak apa lah.

Setelah mandi bersama Naruto dan membawa kamarnya, Rias langsung menyusui Naruto karena Naruto kehausan sampai tertidur dalam kelonan Rias, Rias sendiri juga ikut tertidur karena kelelahan mengurus Naruto dengan sendiri walau masih di bantu oleh ibu dan kakak iparnya.

 ** _Alam mimpi Rias..._**

Rias tiba tiba saja terbangun pada sebuah tempat yang keseluruhan berwarna kuning ( _kayak Naruto ketemu Kushina )_ memandang tempat itu dengan bingung bahkan penglihatan Rias terfokus pada dua buah titik cahaya yang awalnya kecil yang lama kelamaan menjadi besar dan membentuk dua orang manusia dewasa yang berbeda gender.

Seperti pertama bergeser Pria yang berambut kuning cerah ciri seperti orang Eropa blesteran Jepang yang mekai pakaian seorang Shinobi ( baca dari atas pasti tau ) dan memakai sebuah rompi. Yang kedua bergeser perempuan yang memakai pakaian ibu rumah tangga dengan tambahan celemek berwarna hijau serta warna Rambut yang sama dengan Rias bahkan wajah pun hampir sama.

" lihat minato-kun, dia memang mirip seperti ku bukan? " Kata perempuan itu yang membuat pria yang bernama Minato itu hanya bisa cengessan.

" kalian siapa? dan dimana ini ? " Seru Rias yang membuat dua orang itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Rias sembari tersenyum.

" kau berada di alam mimpi mu yang terdalam sekarang " Ucap Minato yang membuat Rias sedikit bingung.

" Dan kami berdua adalah orang tua kandung dari anak mu, Naruto Gremory atau Uzumaki Naruto " Tambah Kushina yang membuat Rias kaget akan hal itu sampai Kushina memeluk Rias dengan begitu erat.

" Terima kasih, terimakasih sudah menjadi sesosok ibu untuk Anak kami, aku sangat berterimakasih sudah membatu kasih sayang mu kepada anak kami, Naruto " Ucap Kushina dengan air mata mengalir karena tak kuasa menahan haru dirinya, mungkin karena jiwa keibuan mereka menyatu maka Rias juga turut menirukan air mata dan membalas pelukan Kushina.

" mungkin kami langsung ke intinya saja karena waktu kami tak banyak, kami hanya mengucapkan terimakasih sebanyak banyaknya karena sudah merawat anak semata wayang kami dan juga sebuah hadiah karena telah mengganggap anak kami seperti darah daging mu sendiri " Kata Minato yang membuat Rias melihat ke arahnya dan Kushina yang melepas pelukannya.

" hadiah? hadiah yang ku terima sudah ada karena aku sudah bertemu langsung dengan ibu kandung Naru dan ayahnya " kata Rias yang membuat Minato dan Kushina terhenyak akan hal tersebut.

" tak apa sayang, ini adalah hadiah sepesial dari kami berdua. maka dari itu terimalah hadiah kami ini " kata Kushina yang menyentuh kening Rias bersama Minato yang ikut menyentuh kening Rias.

Sesaat kemudian Rias merasakan begitu banyak memori baru masuk ke dalam ingatannya daj sebuah energi aneh mengalir dari dalam tubuhnya sekarang.

" a-apa ini? " Tanya Rias yang membuat Kushina dan Minato tersenyum.

" itu adalah ingatan dengan Jutsu Jutsu dan segel dari kami berdua. Karena itu adalah hadiah dari kami berdua untuk mu dan dari Kami-sama untuk mu " Kata Minato yang membuat Rias terkejut bukan main.

" gunakan lah kekuatan mu untuk menjaga Naru dan hal hal yang baik, sayang. karena kami yakin kau bisa menjaga anak kami dengan baik dan bijaksana dalam menggunakan kekuatan kami " kata Kushina yang secara perlahan memudar bersamaan dengan Minato.

" terimakasih semua dan apa boleh tau nama kalian berdua siapa? " Tanya Rias yang cukup agak ( _tau lah_.

" nama Ku, Namikaze Minato " Ujar Minato.

" dan aku, Uzumaki Kushina... sampai jumpa kembali dan terimakasih sudah menjadi ibunya untuk Naruto anak ku " Ujar Kushina sebelum benar benar menghilang bersamaan Minato yang membuat Rias memegang teguh amanah dari kedua orang tua Naruto.

 ** _Dunia_** ** _nyata..._**

Rias terbangun dari tidurnya dan sekarang sudah malam hari karena tidak terasa saat berada di dalam alam mimpinya itu. Naruto masih terlelap dari tidurnya dan secara perlahan Rias menggendong Naruto yang perlahan membuka kedua matanya.

Rias membawa Naruto ke arah balkon ruang klubnya dan melihat bulan purnama sepurnah yang menerangi dirinya dan Naruto dalam pelukannya.

' _aku akan mejaga amanah dari Anda berdua, Minato-san dan Kushina-san '_ batin Rias yang melihat bayangan kedua orang tua Naruto tersenyum lebar dari bukan purnama itu...

 ** _Yo, semua apa kabar? aku harap kalian sehat semua. sudah berapa lama ini nggak update ya? yang pastinya membuat kalian menunggu cukup lama lah, ahahaha._**

 ** _ehm! saya baru bisa up karena baru pulang dari rumah nenek saya yang jauh Nan di Mato itu, tau kan dimana? sekalian juga menjalani pengobatan di sana lah, dan sekarang dah membaik walau dilarang ngendarain motor dulu, kok curhat yak? entahlah._**

 ** _di chapter ini menjelaskan masa lalu dadari Naruto dan ingatan serta pertemuan Rias bersama Kushina and Minato, Saya ucapkan atas review dan bantuan kalian untuk alur cerita ini._**

 ** _Saya masih terima bantuan kalian semua kok dan terimakasih sudah mau membaca fanfic karangan saya ini ehehe..._**

 ** _see you next chapter!!_**


	5. Nih bocah lucu kok

_**A/N**_ :Chara yang dalam fanfic ini adalah milik pembuatnya,saya hanya meminjamnya saja. fanfic ini terinspirasi dari fanfic "Rias punya Anak" serta saya meminta izin atas idenya,author.

 _ **Warning**_ : Typo,OOC,basing chara,DLL.

 _ **Rated**_ : M

 _ **Summary**_ : Naruto Uzumaki,pahlawan dunia shinobi yang telah gugur setelah mengalahkan Dewi kelinci dan membebaskan seluruh Manusia di dunia shinobi dari Genjutsu abadi. Naruto kembali di hidupkan kedunia yang baru bersama sang partner lamanya yang kekuatannya di kembali sepunuhnya dan akan menjadi pembimbing Naruto kelak. Naruto di hidupkan kembali sebagai manusia dan di angkat oleh keluarga bangsawan Iblis gremory,bukan anak dari Lord gremory dan Quen gremory melainkan dari Rias Gremory putri bungsu lord dan quen gremory.

 _ **He Is My Son**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

Pagi yang begitu cerah menyinari kediaman Uchiha di tambah lagi dengan gelak tawa seorang Batitah ( _bayi di bawah tujuah tahun, kalo kagak salah sih )_ yang membuat Kediaman Uchiha bertambah hidup di pagi hari ini, terbukti dengan kepala Keluarga Fugaku Uchiha yang terkenal wajah datar sedatar tombok itu bisa tersenyum bahkan tertawa saat bermain dengan Bayi imut bin gemesin yaitu Naruto. Mikoto sendiri juga mengenai Naruto bermain dengan Fugaku karena dirinya sangat menyukai anak kecil.

Itachi sendiri hanya bisa terdiam dengan begitu banyak pikiran saat melihat ayahnya yang berwajah tembok bisa tersenyum bahkan tertawa seperti itu saat bermain dengan Naruto, bocah labil yang dulu menyelamatkan dunia Shinobi dengan kekuatan sendiri dan bersama kedua teman serta gurunya itu.

" Kau berniat mengajari ku atau ngajak berantem ha? " Teriak seorang gadis dari halaman belakang Uchiha yang membuat Itachi bertambah pusing, karena kedua sejoli itu termasuk adiknya disana dengan berlatih lebih tepatnya melatih seorang Iblis muda yang mendapat kekuatan baru berupa beberapa Segel Fuin dan Hiraishin milik Hokage keempat serta Kekuatan Rantai Cakra milik sang istri Hokage keempat itu sendiri.

" Memang seperti ini latihannya perempuan bar bar " Nah kalo itu Itachi kenal suara cuek, judes, dan dingin milik siapa kalo tidak bukan adiknya sendiri. Mungkin Itachi merasa terasingkan diri rumahnya sendiri karena keluarganya asik dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri, lebih baik dirinya melihat kegiatan adiknya melatih iblis mudah itu.

 _Halaman belakang Uchiha..._

Keadaan halaman belakang Uchiha cukup mengenaskan dengan begitu banyak lubang, retakan pada tanah, dan beberapa tangkai pohon yang patah disana. Di tengah halaman itu juga berdiri sepasang manusia yang saling berhadapan dengan Perempuan yang menunjuk wajah Lelaki dengan yang memasang ekspresi tembok.

" Bilang saja kau tidak bisa menggunakan teknik yang aku beritahu kepada mu tadi " Kata Rias yang menunjuk wajah Sasuke yang memutar mata dengan bosan.

" kau baru menyadarinya? Memang aku tidak bisa menggunakan teknik itu semua, aku memang mengetahui beberapa dasarnya saja tapi selebihnya aku tidak bisa karena ilmu segel milik Klan Uzumaki begitu rumit sulit untuk mempelajarinya sendiri. Jika kau ingin benar belajar teknik itu kau tanya kan pada Naruto, dia bisa mengajari mu dengan begitu mudah karena kuning itu sudah memasterinya. " Jelas Sasuke yang membuat alis Rias berkedut karena hal tersebut.

" kau tau? Aku tak perlu meminta mu bahkan rela datang pagi-pagi untuk menemui hanya karena ingin belajar kekuatan jika Naruto itu sudah besar! kau lihat dengan kedua bola mata mu itu Naruto yang kau kenal itu berbeda dengan Naruto sekarang yang masih seorang bayi! terlebih dia itu anak ku bebek!1!1 " Cercah Rias kepada Sasuke yang facecalm mendengar mulut Rias yang mengoceh terlebih hujan lokal ikut andil disana. Itachi sendiri tak bisa menahan untuk tidak tertawa saat melihat adiknya terkena ocehan seorang perempuan bahkan mendapat hujan lokal pula.

" berhentilah tertawa aniki. Dan kau jika ingin belajar semua teknik itu, aku berikan semua pengetahuan mengenai teknik itu dengan catatan kau pelajari sendiri " Kata Sasuke yang mengeluarkan beberapa gulungan milik Klan Uzumaki yang dulu dia temukan di reruntuhan desa Uzumaki dan milik Orochimaru dulu.

" Hump! " Hanya sebuah dengusan keluar dari mulut Rias sembari mengambil gulungan tadi dan kemudian menyimpannya kedalam sihir penyimpanan miliknya.

" Rias, apa menurut mu Naruto akan kembali ke wujud normalnya? " Tanya Itachi kepada Rias yang melihat ke arahnya dengan pandangan sedikit bingung.

" maksud anda, itachi-san? " Tanya Balik Rias yang berjalan ke arahnya.

" Apa menurut mu Naruto akan kembali ke wujud normalnya? aku hanya menanyakan pendapat mu saja, karena aku merasakan jika Naruto suatu hari nanti kembali ke dalam wujud normalnya tapi itu ntah kapan akan terjadi " Jelas Itachi kepada Rias yang duduk di sampingnya yang memikirkan perkataan Itachi barusan kepadanya.

" menurut ku tidak, walau suatu saat nanti Naru menjadi wujud normalnya. Aku masih menganggapnya sebagai bayi kecil ku, tak peduli Naru sudah kembali wujud normal sekalipun. Karena Naru adalah anak ku, serta aku di amanahkan oleh Minato-san dan Kushina-san untuk menjadi orang tuanya dan memberi kasih sayang yang belum dia terima sewaktu kecil dulu " Jawab Rias yang membuat Itachi tersenyum lembut dan mengusap kepala Rias dengan lembut bahkan hal itu membuat Rias terpana akan perlakuan Itachi barusan, kecuali Sasuke yang ingin membakar kedua makhluk itu dengan Ameterasu miliknya.

" Mommy? hooaaaaaa... mommy melah " Tunjuk Naruto yang muncul di depan Rias sembari menunjuk wajah Rias yang memerah karena perlakuan Itachi barusan kepadanya.

" eh?! Sayang kau mengkageti mommy saja " Kata Rias yang menggendong Naruto dan melihat Mikoto dan Fugaku berjalan ke arah mereka berdua.

" Naruto sedari mencari-cari mu terus, Rias-chan. Dia mengira jika dia ditinggal di sini " Kata Mikoto kepada Rias yang melihat ke arah Naruto yang seperti habis menangis.

" benar kau mencari cari mommy terus hm? katanya cowok nggak cengeng kok ini ada bekas menangisnya " Kata Rias yang mencium pipi tembem Naruto yang membuat sang empuh cemberut kemudian memalingkan pandangannya dari Rias.

" Aku tak menyangka jika anak mendiang Hokage keempat ada juga di dunia ini walau dia bersama mu sekarang. Tapi kalo di lihat kalian memang cocok sebagai seorang ibu dan anak " Kata Fugaku dengan ekspresi datar yang membuat Naruto berbinar-binar melihat wajah datar Fugaku.

" Do-Naruto, sebabnya apa yang kau Kagumi dari ayah? wajah datarnya? itu sangat tidak etis " celetuk Sasuke yang melihat Naruto berbinar melihat Wajah datar Fugaku yang membuat Fugaku sendiri tertawa yang membuat Mikoto tersneyum dan Itchi tersenyum kecut.

" Kakek ganteng! bebek elek ! " Jawab Naruto yang membuat perempatan di kening Sasuke dan Fugaku yang kembali tertawa dengan keras, serta suasana kediaman Uchiha kembali berwarna karena kelakuan polos seorang bocah yang menyimpan kekuatan akan setarah seorang Dewa itu sendiri.

 _ **Akademi Kouh...**_

" Jadi kalian meminta izin untuk mencari pecahan pedang suci milik fraksi kalian yang di curi pihak Da-tenshi yang bersembunyi di kota Kouh, bukan? " Tanya Sona kepada dua orang utusan Greja yang datang menemui dirinya bersama Pihak sahabatnya yang di wakili oleh Quennya dan para paragenya.

" Tentu saja, kami juga harap kalian tak mengganggu kami selama pencarian ini berlangsung, mengerti? " Kata salah satu utusan Greja yang membuat beberapa Iblis disana menahan kekesalan mereka.

" Kami mengerti, selama itu juga tidak mengusik kami " Balas Akeno dengan wajah seriusnya yang membuat kedua utusan Greja itu bangkit dari duduk mereka dan berjalan pergi sebelum salah satunya berkata sesuatu.

" Aku tak menyangka jika kita bertemu kembali ise-kun, tapi kamu sekarang sudah berada di dalam fraksi Iblis dan aku fraksi Vatikan. Aku harap segala dosa mu di hampuni " kata salah satu utusan Greja tadi kepada Issei dan memberi berkat dengan berimbas Issei yang kesakitan.

" Kaicho, saran saya lebih baik memberitahukan kepada Mou-sama atas berita ini kepada mereka semua " Usul Quen Sitri kepada ketua mereka yang berdiam sedari tadi.

" Tidak, kita jangan memberi tahukan kepada para Mou. Kita lihat dulu situasinya, sampai memang situasinya tak terkendali oleh kita maka dari sana kita melapor kepada para Mou. kau mengerti Tsubaki? " Jelas Sona kepada Tsubaki yang mengagukkan kepalanya.

" ngomong-ngomong... Boucho kemana? bukannya dia harus berada di sini ? " Tanya Issei yang memang penasaran kemana calon Haremnya itu menghilang sedari tadi.

" oh, Boucho pergi kediaman Uchiha untuk meminta tolong sesuatu dan juga keluarga Uchiha ingin bertemu dengan Naru-chan " Ujar Akeno yang memberi tahukan prihal kemana ketua mereka pergi tadi pagi.

" owh " kata Issei dengan singkat dan memikirkan sesuatu di kepalanya.

" Mungkin maksud Akeno-senpai tadi adalah, boucho datang ke sana untuk bertemu dengan calon suaminya. Aku dengar anak tertua Keluarga Uchiha itu sangat tampan " Kata Koneko yang membuat seluruh iblis di ruangan sana terkejut bukan main terlebih Issei yang sudah menangis dengan derasnya di pojokan ruangan.

" ... " Sona, Akeno, Dan tsubaki hanya bisa tersenyum simpul akan hal itu, karena mereka tahu di balik Rias bertemu dengan keluarga Uchiha. Karena Rias meminta tolong kepada mereka untuk mengajarinya sesuatu setelah dirinya mendapat hadia spesial malam kala itu.

 **Markas Khos Bridge di Eropa.**

 _Whuss... whuss.. whuss..._

Horyaaaaa _... huaaaaaaas... hyaaa..._

Ratusan hingga ribuan iblis liar dan para Makhluk supranatural berkelas rendah maju menyerang seorang yang berdiri di atas tumpukan para Makhluk supranatural lain yang sudah di bunuh terlebih lagi tubuh orang itu berlumuran darah serta kedua Mata merah nyala di bawah sinar bulan yang menyinari dirinya.

Tidak jauh dari sana terlihat Sesosok pemimpin Khos Bridge terbang memperhatikan para pasukannya menyerang pemuda itu. Di sampingnya sudah berdiri beberapa petinggi dari organisasi diriannya ini. Hanya beberapa saja yang memang setia dan beberapa penjilat saja berdiri di sana.

" Vali, bawa anggota mu untuk menangkap orang itu dan paksa dia masuk kedalam organisasi milik ku. Dan kau Cao Cao bawa juga para bawahan mu untuk menangkap orang itu " Tunjuk Ophis sebelum menghilang dari sana yang membuat kedua kelompok yang di beri perintah oleh Ophis tadi menyeringai dengan keji sebelum mereka melesat ke arah orang itu yang sudah membabat habis pasukan makhluk supranatural kelas rendah, _hampir._

 **Dunia bawah: Mekai.**

" Sir, beberapa mata mata ku mengatakan jika orang 'itu' sudah bangkit dari waktu tidurnya " Kata Ajuka dengan serius yang membuat Sirzech yang mengerjakan pekerjaan nya terdiam, Seraffal yang membeku, dan Falbium yang biasanya tertidur bangun dari tidurnya.

" Apa benar yang di katakan mata mata mu itu? " Tanya Sirzech yang menghentikan pekerjaannya.

" Ya, sudah di pastikan sekali. Bahkan kastil tempat dia bangun itu sudah di kepung oleh organisasi teror dunia ini " Kata Ajuka yang membuat Seraffal menatap horor akan hal itu.

" Aju-tan, jangan bercanda... ji...jika si me...memang sudah bangkit. Maka habislah kita semua " Kata Seraffal dengan horor.

" ralat bukan kita, melainkan kau seorang diri saja. Kami tak ikut ikutan waktu dia tertidur dulu " sela Falbium yang membuat Seraffal benar benar menangis di tempatnya dengan gaya anak kecil.

" ahahaaha, sepertinya kita harus membuat penyambutan jika dia pulang nanti " kata Sirzech dengan tawa canggung yang membuat Ajuka tersenyum dan Falbium yang tersenyum cerah kecuali Seraffal yang melihat ke arah mereka sesekali dengan pandangan anak kecil.

 _Kembali ke dataran Eropa.._

Kondisi tempat tadi sudah sangat porak poranda bahkan sudah banyak yang hancur lebur dan sebuah titik kawah cukup besar berdiri orang yang di serang secara ramai tadi dengan cukup parah, pakaiannya saja tidak dengan tubuh yang sehat bugar. Berbeda dengan dua kelompok yang di perintah oleh Ophis tadi dalam keadaan cukup parah bahkan beberapa orang dari setiap kelompok itu sudah jatuh pingsan.

" nah, hanya segini kekuatan dari pemegang Kekuatan Naga surgawi dan Tombak Suci? sungguh menyedihkan, hanya bisa merusak pakaian ku saja tidak dengan tubuh ku. Walau aku akui jika kalian bisa mendesak aku menggunakan kekuatan ku " Kata Orang itu yang berjalan naik ke pinggir kawah terlebih Vali dan Cao Cao yang melihat ke arah orang itu dengan pandangan kesal dan membunuh.

" Tapi inilah aku suka, melawat orang orang hebat " Kata Vali dengan maniak bertarungnya terbukti dengan dirinya memasuki mode blance breakernya.

" Aku benci dengan sifat mu yang satu ini Vali " Kata Cao Cao yang bersiap menyerang orang itu kembali.

" Hm? majulah " Tantang orang itu dengan mengacung kan jari tengah yang membuat Vali langsung melesat ke arah Orang itu dan Cao Cao yang mengeluarkan kekuatan maksimal milik tongkat Sucinya.

 **Bersambung!** Assalamu'alaikum Wr Wb, Malam semua.

Kali ini gua update episode cukup spesial menurut gue, karena di sini bakal nentuin siapa calon bapak Naruto dan sesosok superior yang bahkan menggemparkan dunai DxD plus sebuah kejadian yang membuat Rias mengamuk broh, sampe dpet julukan miliknya Kushina Ntar.

Bingung kenapa gua jarang update atau telat update? itu karena gua lagi sibuk di dunia nyata bung, dunia yang keras! jadi harap maklum okey. Oh ya saya ucapkan juga selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa untuk saudara saudara ku disana.

See next chapter!!

 _nb: masih butuh kritik, saran, dan bantuannya semua ehehehe_


End file.
